Forgotten Memories
by Juh-SunShine
Summary: This is my imagination at work. The story happens a few years after the end of the beautiful module A Dance With Rogues, by Valine. I hope you'll enjoy readind it, as much as I enjoy writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I try to open my eyes… It hurts. I let a slight moan from my lips and make a courageous attempt to open them. The light almost blinds me. I feel someone leaning over me as I try to fight off the pain. It takes a few seconds for my sight to adjust. I see a dark shape above me, staring at me. I see a man, with black bright eyes and beautiful black hair, looking at me.

_Damn Birdie, thought you'd never wake up._ – He says, as he caresses my cheeks. _It took a lot longer this time._

I look up at him, suddenly scared to realize that I don't know who he is, or even who I am. I try to get away from him, but the pain hit me and made me fall on my back again. _Who are you? Where am I?_

He stares at me. Evaluating my every word. _I am Vico. You don't remember?_ – His eyes saddened as he spoke. Was I supposed to remember who he was? _I think it was too soon. My mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you back so soon._ – His eyes darkened.

_Who am I?_ – The words escaped my lips. I was afraid of him. His eyes were so attentive that I could almost feel them touching me.

_Your name is Juh. Juh Sun._ – _Juh Sun. _– I repeated. _And who are you to me?_

He grabbed my arm, not hurting me, but decided not to let go – _You are my Birdie. My little girl._ – I felt his touch lightened and he was now fondling my belly. – _Are you sure you don't remember?_

_No, I don't._ – I couldn't feel anything but indifference, since he was nothing but a complete stranger to me. I felt my stomach growl. It felt like I have never eaten anything. I was so hungry.

_You are hungry. It's only natural. Come, follow me._ – I got up, slowly, trying to alleviate the pain as it hitted me. I followed him to the next room, where there was a table filled with all kinds of food. Fruit, meat, fish, cereals… _Eat anything you want. As much as you want. Just make sure you don't get fat._ – He grinned.

And so I did. I ate like my life depended on it. _Oh, slow down._ – He said. _We have all the time in the world._

_What do you want from me?_ –I asked. _I want all of you._ _I want everything to be just as it was before…_ – his voice faded. His eyes showed a tiny wet tear trying to escape his eyelids.

_Before what? _– She asked, curious about what could have happened to cause such sadness in such a tough man.

_Damn! Stop asking so many questions, Birdie! Just eat your food! I am going to prepare you a nice bath. You sure could use one. _–He hissed, then he smile as taunting her. Then he left to the next room.

She just sat there, eating, just like he demanded. She was too sore to engage in a fight she didn't know if she could win, since she knew nothing about him.

_Your bath is ready. Come. _– He ordered. She got up her chair and went to the bathroom that was just right of the bedroom. She stood right in the middle of the room, not knowing how to react at the sight. The room was filled with candles. Incense burned at the top of a shelf. The hot tub was filled with hot water and rose petals. He tried his best to make it the most romantic ambience she'd ever seen – since she had never seen one.

_What…?_ – The word escaped her lips. She was stunned. He was a stranger. He was beautiful. Yet, she was a maiden. What was he planning? _What's all this? _– She asked him, looking at him innocently, since she couldn't read his mind.

_This is all for you. My own way of helping you remember. Relax, I won't hurt you._ – He said, while caressing her back, brushing his lips in her cheek.

She nodded, trying her best to obey the sweet stranger, while a shiver went through her whole body. She winced when his hand grabbed her hair fully, carefully, softly. He brushed his lips on hers, making her legs tremble. She was shaking all over, her heart pounded in her chest, feeling the magic of his gentle touch. _I don't understand. _– She asked, while taking a deep breath, trying to take control of her body again. _You are mine, Birdie. You always were and will always be. You just need to remember. _– He whispered, as he crushed his lips into hers, taking her fully into his arms, like their bodies were one. She couldn't control herself anymore. She gave in to the primary instincts of her nature, as she kissed his passionately, grabbing his neck so he couldn't slip though her fingers. She wanted him, she felt like she belonged there, _I belong to him. I'm his._ She thought.

His hands started to wonder around her soft body, caressing all of her. Her arms, her back, her belly, finally stopping in her breasts. He touched them ever so gently, she felt like she was falling. She had let a soft moan fled through her lips, letting him know she was loving every second. But her body now started demanding for more, for his touch, for all of him.

_Please, stop. I can't… I am a… _– She whispered, trying to let him know her condition, her soft and pure condition. _I know you are. I know every inch of you. I will make it up to you. I will make sure that it's perfect. The way you always deserved and never had. This time, I will make it all up to you._ – Once again, she didn't understand. But she gave in. She let herself go.

He grabbed her body in both his arms and carried her to the bath tub, sunken her in until all of her, except her head was immerged in the hot and soft water. He picked up the sponge that was on the edge of the tub and started washing her, softly and very slowly. She was in heaven. Her stiffed body was starting to wave away the pain and the soreness was fading. He passed the sponge through her breasts, through her belly, finally stopping in her groin. She winced. He dropped the sponge, and started teasing her there with his finger. Their lingered through her slit, making her wet and eager. He started taking his clothes off and soon he was with her in the hot tub. The water dripped, as his body made the water level raise enough to make it spill over the edge. Then, he saw the desire in her eyes – not yet the same, but close enough so he would knew she was in there, screaming to get out.

_Do you know how much time I had to wait to have you again? Can you imagine the pain of seeing you every night in my dreams? Even now, it still hurts. I need to have you. Soon. _– He whispered while kissing her belly. He concentrated so much in her belly. He grabbed a couple of rose petals and brushed them through her slit. She let out a soft , she heard herself talking, her whole body urging to be one with his – _Please, take me. I'm yours if you'd have me. _– He smiled, and then got up. Grabbed her whole weight with both hands and she sees desire in his eyes, lust, pure and sweet lust.

He took her down in the bed. His weight pinning her down. She felt his fear. He feared she would yet regret her words. He needed her. Badly. He kissed her furiously, almost forgetting that it was her first time. So he got a grip of himself and stopped. Looked right into her eyes. _I love you. Twice as more as I love myself. _– And kept kissing her, ever so softly.

_Please, take me._ – She said, brushing her groin against his rock hard member. He brushed it though her slit, making sure she was wet enough. Then he started pushing, while kissing her, a soft cry of pain escaping her lips, his eyes met hers. He stopped halfway, kissing her again, letting her catch her breath again. Another small push. Another soft cry. Another push. And it was all in. He was all inside of her. That moment, she remembered.

Images going through her mind. The cold stone floor. The invasion she felt inside her. Her pleas. Her pain. His face. It all came back. _Stop. Please. No more. _– And then she broke down and started crying.

_What's wrong, sweetie? _–He looked down at her with worried eyes. _You've… I've… I remember… What you've done to me. How could I be a maiden, when you've…? _– The tears rushed down her face. _Sweetie, please forgive me for that. I've begged for your forgiveness a hundred times before, and will beg for it a hundred more. You're a maiden, because that it's not your life. Not anymore, anyway. I gave you a fresh start. Stay with me, I beg you._– A run away tear runned down his sad face, as he plead.

_That's not… Me? Who is she? She's… broken… So much pain… _– she said, as she felt the pain of that woman, laid down on the stone cold floor, naked.

_No, sweetie, that's not you. All things are new to you. And I will make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you. _– He whispered, and once again, he pushed his hard member into her, reminding her that he was still inside. A soft moan escaped her lips. She knew something was out of place. Yet, she didn't care. _I am his. All his. _She though, as she gave herself to him. It still hurted a little every now and then, but every time he felt her wince, he touched her breasts or her clit, so she would relax. Until she couldn't hold it back any longer. It was too good to keep it away. She felt a huge explosion inside her as she came. But he didn't stop. Kept going, deeper, faster as she got wetter. Her body begged for more. _Please… I am yours. Take all of me._ – She whispered, barely out of breath. He was trying his best to please her without hurting her. Then she felt once more her body giving into the sweet pleasures he was providing her with. She wouldn't hold it back. She wanted to be his. And she exploded once more. Then felt his hard member bulging inside of her, his breath getting shallower, as he let out a groan and came deep inside her.

The world outside stopped. Time itself stopped. This moment was perfect. _I wish I could freeze the picture_ she thought, as he laid upon her. They didn't move. The way they were, was the way they fell asleep, for a whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

><p>She woke up and he was gone. Feeling a deep emptiness inside of her, she got up to make up some breakfast while she wondered – <em>Do I even know how to cook?<em> It was time to find out. As she got to the kitchen, she found a note on the table.

_Birdie, I was called during the night. I had to leave you for a few hours. I will be back by nightfall. I am sorry. Love, Vico._

She understood. Although she didn't have any idea of what his job was, it should be important enough to make him leave her alone after last night. She opened the armoire, grabbed two cookies and started eating. She was not to hungry. _Hum… I will have to find something to do while waiting for him…_ her though, while looking at the book pile at the corner of the living room. She looked at the titles, until one in particular catch her eye. _Tales of the Princess Vol. One, this is an interesting title. _So the opened the book and started reading. When she was finish, grabbed Vol. Two and read it as well. Then, Vol. Three. As she closed the last book, Vico opened the door.

_Hello sweetie. I am so sorry that I had to leave you like that. I was called during the night for an assignment. It's my job. You sure understand._ He said while giving her a soft kiss.

_Yes, of course. What do you do, by the way? _– She asked innocently. His face darkened. _I… I am a rogue. And an enforcer. I… Keep people in line._ – He quickly answered. _And I brought dinner. Hope you like chicken wings._ – He smiled.

They both sat at the table, both silent. _Is something wrong, sweetie? _– He asked. _Vico, I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest about it, without excuses._ – Her face showed fear. _Sure, sweetie. I wouldn't lie to you._ Somehow, she didn't believe it. He's been lying to her ever since she woke up, in all except in one thing – she was his to call his own.

And so, it started a series of fast questions:

_What's my name?_ –_ Juh. Juh Sun; Where am I from? _–_ Betancuria; How old am I? – Nineteen; The color of my eyes? – Blue as the ocean; My scent? – As of roses._

When she felt he was distracted, she launched the main question._ How many lives I've lived? _– He froze, completely caught unaware. She could tell by his face that he was choosing his words very carefully.

_What do you mean? You can only live one life, Birdie. Just eat you food. It will get cold. _– But she wasn't going to drop the subject. _I deserve to know the truth. You said you wouldn't lie to me, yet you've been lying all along. How many lives I've lived?_ – She insisted.

_Something's are better left unsaid, Birdie. I won't say anything else. And that's final. _–He said with a rough tone. She wasn't let him go away with it.

_Fine, I'll talk then._ –She lifted one finger up, as counting – _One, Anita, Princess of Betancuria, saved by a dark knight in the night of the Dhorn invasion, raped by him in a stone cold floor in a laundry room, adopted by a Guild of Rogues. Oh, she got killed by the dark knight, after being raped by him over and over again. _– She lifts a second finger – _Then, Rose, also Princess of Betancuria, raped while fleeing the castle in the night of the Dhorn invasion by a dark knight, in a stone cold floor, that later on put her to good use in a Guild of Rogues and that left her all alone in the middle of the Underdark, only to slain her later in the Plaines._ – She lifted a third finger – _Can't forget about Joanna, also Princess of Betancuria, also raped by a dark knight, the only difference is that she loved him above all things and in exchange, he stayed with her until she died._ – She paused for a few seconds, catching her breath. She was starting to get angry. _Am I missing someone? There were a lot of Princesses, don't you think? What is really strange, since Betancuria is under Dhorn occupation for the last one hundred and fifty years? Trying to make a mend there, Vico?_

He just stood there, looking at nowhere. Not even a single blink. _Vico? Are you even going to defend yourself? _– She wished and hoped he would tell her she was crazy.

_I… I didn't… Damn._ – He chocked. _I never thought you'd figure it out. The priest warned me. That every time I bring you back, you'd come smarter and he was right. You found out. I brought you back. This is the fourth time. And every time I thought it would be the last, but I can't even breathe without you. The two first times… I fell onto the same mistake, yes I raped you, and I even killed you, without mercy, even though I was in love with you. The third time… _– His voice faded. He sit on the sofa, burying is face on the pillow. He was… Crying?

_Please, don't be ashamed… Just tell me. Everything._ – She begged. She wanted to know. She had to know what they shared. He looked at her and continued.

_The third time… _– He cleaned away the tears – _I don't know why, but you really fell in love with me. And your determination, your insistence in having me for yourself, even though I wouldn't have you, captured me. I ended up loving my prey. I loved you every single moment, every night, in every way physically possible. Until… You've gotten with child._ – He closed in on me, touching my belly. – _You were carrying my son or daughter. Then they catch you. I got to you, but it was too damn late. They killed it. They took everything. You were never the same again. But I still loved you for all that you were. When they took it, they took a part of us along with it. That lifetime, I stayed next to you, up until the moment you stopped breathing._

She was speechless. The words raged through her mouth. _Why did you bring me back?_ _So I will suffer through that all over again? I don't remember anything about us, less the feeling of being raped in that stone cold floor. The shame, the pain, the silent wish of you, killing me. _–She was crying. A dark though crossed her mind. She went to the bathroom. He followed. She stood in front of the mirror. She wished it wouldn't be there. She lifted her shirt. It was there. A big scar, from one side to the other on her belly. The proof she needed. He wasn't lying. She carried his child. She felt her legs giving in. Felt herself fading. Then, she passed out.

He quickly grabbed her and carried her to the bed. _Please, Little Birdie. Please forgive me._ – It was a silent prayer. For once in his long, never ending life, he was able to change everything. Now that the world entered a new Era, she wouldn't need to repeat the story. It could start all over again. But she found out. And the irony as that, she made the connection through the books he wrote to remember her – always.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

><p><em>She tried so hard to move. But he got her pinned down on the floor. His eyes filled with anger and sorrow. She tried to fight him off her, but he didn't even budged. He was grabbing her firmly by the wrists, holding her in place. Seeing no other way, she started begging.<em>

_"Please, stop. Please, don't… I have money. I will give you anything. But please, don't." She plead, she screamed, she cried, but yet he didn't stop. The dagger he holded on her neck pressed harder, and she felt her flesh being cutted. With a quick motion, he lifted the skirt of her long dress and started pressing his dripping member against her slit. She winced, unable to move. "Please…" she begged, as he pushed all of him inside her. She felt like she was being torn apart. It hurted so bad. Every time he moved his hips, she could feel herself burning. She didn't moved. Just wished that it would all be over soon._

_It wasn't long until he came deep inside of her. Then, he got up and stared at her. "Get up, let's go, Birdie." She didn't believed. She HAD to be having some sort of awaking nightmare. She slowly got up, when she felt something dripping out of her groin. Touched the liquid, then looking at her fingers. Blood. Her blood. Her maidenhood. Gone._

_"I… I am not going anywhere with you! I hate you. Might as well kill me right here." She whispered, not wanting to alert the Dhorn guards that were just on the other side of the door. "Come on Birdie, a few moments on that stone cold floor were a fair price to pay for saving you life." He harshly told her. Then with quick strides, he stood on her back. She felt pain. Then, she got unconscious._

She opened her eyes. Saw him right above her. _What were you dreaming about? You were crying. What was it? _– He asked. She sitted on the edge of the bed, trying not to look at him, _This is the man who raped me. Over and over again. _She thought as he grabbed her chin gently, making her look at him.

_Look at me. Please, talk to me, sweetie._ – It was sadness she just saw in his eyes?

_Don't you touch me. Ever. I hate you. _– She harshly told him, getting as far as she could on the edge of the bed. He came closer. She got up. He followed. She backed up, until she hit the wall. _No place to run to again. _She thought. He had her trapped, his arms placed against the wall, so she couldn't flee. _I told you that I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me do this. _– His eyes filled with anger.

_This? Raping me again? You want to know what I was dreaming about? I was me, being raped by you. I begged. It didn't make a difference. So, just do what you have to do. It won't make a difference either. I won't love you. Ever._ – She screamed in his face as it darkened. He grabbed her neck, hitting her against the wall.

_I will have you begging me to fuck you in a minute. You won't refuse me. You never did. You never found someone who could fuck you the way I do. Even back in the days when you were a whore. Do you remember THAT? –_ He said while brushing his cheeks in hers. Turned her around, her face against the wall. He teased her, brushed her nipples, breathing in her ears, kissing her neck. She started feeling his member pulse with need against her backside. She was getting excited.

His hand went further down, into her panties. Feeling her love juices, he whispered. _Are you ready to start begging yet, Birdie? Beg me to fuck your brains out. Beg and I will perform the sweet task of being inside your cunt. All the way in. Beg like you did that night._

_Fuck you, Vico. Get away from me. The only way to have me begging again is when I catch up to you in Hell._ – She angrily said. He grabbed her. Dropped her on the bed. Ripped her dress apart. She fought. It wasn't of any use – again. _Are you going to rape me again, Vico? Wouldn't the floor be more appropriate? Just do what you know how to do best. Cause me pain, Vico. Make me cry out in pain. Make me hate your guts even more. I won't fight. Just do your thing and let me die. I wasn't supposed to be alive anyway._

Her words seemed to have taken him aback. He looked at her; his face couldn't hide the pain he was feeling. _I suppose I should be happy that you hate me. It was all driven from hate. Just keep remembering, Birdie. When you are ready to have me, I will come back. Until then, you will not leave this house. Make yourself at home. It might take a while – it always does._ – Then he left the room. And the house. She tried to get out. All windows locked up tight. The door barred from the other side. No way out.

_Let me out! I'll behave! Please! Vico! _– She screamed. No response though. _Viicooo! Answer me! I know you are there! I'll behave! _– She stopped. _Scream again when you remember why you loved me._ – She had her answer. She didn't know how to comply though. How long would she be trapped in this house? She felt like dying. She wished for it. _Please, Tyr, let me go. Kill me. I want to die. _She cried… For how many time, she didn't know. Then, she fell asleep in the living room floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p><em>She was walking through a long set of corridors, without knowing where she was. Just kept walking, until she saw a staircase leading to a closed door. She went through it. It was crowded. She saw Vico leaning on a wall, his arms crossed at his chest, his gaze all over her.<em>

_She went up to him. "Good thing you've finally decided to show yourself in." he smiled at her meanly. "Haven't you dropped dead yet, Vico?". She knew that's what he wanted. Her fear. Her hate. "I won't die until I have that sweet cunt of yours again." He grinned as he slapped her butt cheeks._

_"Don't you think that I deserve a reward for saving your sorry ass? I think I deserve at least a smoochie." Anger got her. Anger and desire. She grabbed his neck, pushed him hard against the wall. She couldn't control herself. Her lips started to trail around his and then kissed him hungrily. Like she wouldn't ever tire of kissing him. Like she belonged to him. He felt her passion growing and feasted upon her sweet mouth. He was now grabbing her ass, lifting her of the floor and onto one of the beds at the hideout. Slammed the door shut and undressed._

_"Take your clothes off." He ordered. She complied. She was there, lying naked, wanting him, desiring that he took all that was left of her. She needed to feel him inside her again. There was something behind the dark looks and all the 'tough guy' mask. He leaned over her. Kissed her while his member brushed over her slit._

_"Beg me, Birdie. Beg me to fuck your sweet cunt." His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He kept teasing her, kissing her earlobes. She felt something invading her. One finger. Touching her from the inside. She moaned. "Please, Vico. Please fuck me. Please fuck me good."_

_He quickly complied and answered her pleas. Without any notice, he pushed deeply into her, almost gently. She winced and let out a soft moan. He was thrusting deep into her, slamming himself against her groin, every time. It wasn't long until she felt the amazing feeling of tenderness gather above her slit. She tried to fight it. "Let yourself go, Birdie." He commanded. Then she felt herself falling. Everything else fading. Nothing but this moment. She felt his breath getting shallow as he thrusted himself harder, deeper. Then, his body spasmed as he shot his seed deep into her."_

She slowly woke up, getting herself up. _From which life was that memory? _She thought. She remembered the books the read. She got curious again. She turned the book pile around until she found the third volume. The author was… Vico. He had written those books about her. Why? Obviously, he didn't love her on the first two lives she lived. Or did he? She opened the book, trying to understand the words, and if they showed that feeling. Then she read part of it out loud.

_"She looked so scared, yet so brave. The way she tries to fight me back, even though she loves me. I don't want to hurt her, yet is the only way to keep her away. I can only give pain, never love. I linger to touch her, to tell her why she can't have me, why she can't love me. But I can't. I can't get enough of her. All about her captures me. Her eyes, her scent, her body. Even her fear. I have the urge to protect her all the time. I need to have her."_

She didn't believe her eyes while reading the words. She just jumped a couple of chapters and kept reading aloud.

_I need to have her tonight. If she won't take me, I'll rather leave and find the courage to kill her when we meet again. I am so tired of fighting these feelings. I am so ready to give into them. I have to take her tonight. One way or the other._

She couldn't take her eyes of the pages that were filled by the words that described his feelings for her.

_"I have her. She's mine. Even her soul. I had her last night. When they all fell asleep I couldn't take my eyes of her, trying to guess what she was seeing in her dreams. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I woke her. She was startled and holded up her dagger against my neck, but as soon as she has realized it was me, she took it away. I asked her to follow me to the big room with velvet curtains upstairs. She was dazzled. Her faced looked puzzled. I grabbed her and launched her on the bed. She fought back, just like I knew she would. Then, she escaped my grip. She didn't want me. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked. "Birdie, if I was mean to you, you'd never talk to me like this." I retorted back. "But you don't respect me either. And if I wanted, I would have you on your knees, begging." She smirked at him, trying to defy him. She took her clothes off. All naked. I couldn't move. Just stood there, looking at her, admiring the sweet features of her naked form. She settled herself on the nearest wall, using it to settle her back. Started touching herself, her fingers trailing all over her body. I couldn't move, just stood there watching her, as she defied me to beg her. Then, she grabbed her dagger again. Started penetrating herself with it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please, stop." I said, while I laid my hand in hers. "Or what?" she replied. "Please. You're hurting yourself."_

_"And why would you care about that?" She asked almost defiant. "Please, Joanna, stop." I let out a deep sigh. "Do you have any idea of how much these eyes been hunting me? How much I need to fight myself to be able to resist you?" I whispered, looking right into her eyes. "You're boring me to tears." She replied, knowing that all I wanted to do was to take her, right there. "What would you have me do? Begging on my knees?" I asked. "And then maybe you could kiss my feet." She replied, smiling at me. I leaned down to help her up. Took her to the bed. And then I loved her. Over and over again."_

Now she understood – _Beg like you did that night._ – She thought he was referring to the night in the castle, but he meant this night. She was starting to remember. At least what she was reading. As she read, she could feel little needles in her heart, because it felt familiar. _That was the night it all started. When he finally dropped his mask and showed his true self to me._ She thought. Then, she skipped a few chapters again and kept reading.

"_She is pregnant. Her belly is getting bigger every day it passes. I love her even more since we've found out. That idiotic priest in Moonville didn't marry us. If he did, I wouldn't give it a second thought. I want her always to be safe. Both of them. I keep telling her to be careful, but she will have none of it. I am thinking that after we've freed Nathan, we could find a little house, close to the river, to raise our kid. I just need her to be careful. Couldn't forgive myself if she got hurt."_

While she held the book in her hand, she started strolling around the living room. She wanted to know who it ended, so… Like a little cheater, she skipped right to the last page.

"_They took it. Slashed her belly open and took it. And they made sure that she cannot have children of her own – ever again. If she didn't begged me every night, I'd just invade the castle and kill the son of a bitch who did it, that Arto Benthur, that piece of shit of a commander. He even dared to try to marry her! Tried to steal her away from me! But I won. She will always come back to ME! She's mine. Forever. And now, we are living in Greenfork Castle, she's living the way she deserves. I can't wait to see her laughing again. Although it might take a while. But for her, there is nothing that I wouldn't do. I have all the time in the world. All the time, as long as she wants me."_

Then, she closed the book. She felt her stomach near her heart. A warm glow filled her face. _Vico! _–She shouted. – _I'm ready!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

><p>The door opened. Vico walked in with a bag of groceries in his hand. <em>Hungry? <em>– He asked. _Starving! I'll cook tonight._ – She smiled at him. _I'm not sure if you remember, but the last time you've cooked, I almost died of food poisoning._ – He chuckled. _I'd rather eat this meal I've brought from the Inn._ – He was setting the table, serving the food. _Sit and eat up. _– He ordered. She quickly complied.

They were eating. Not a word was spoken. When they were both finished, she got up, picked up the plates, glasses and the cutlery and took them to the sink in the kitchen. Started to wash the dishes, with all the love that a house wife could have in her.

_What happened?_ – He startled her. _Nothing much. I just saw I much you love me. Although I don't really know why. You wrote those books. Your feelings are shown in those words. And I… remembered something else_. – She said, trying to avoid the subject, she just kept doing the dishes. He put his hands on hers. _Please, stop. Look at me. What did you remembered?_ – Tears invaded her face.

"_I remember that night, in the Dwarven Inn. I remember that it was I who came to you. I remember that I loved you, that I would do anything to please you. I remembered that I wished a hundred times that I could live beyond my time, so I could have more time with you. I remembered how many nights I stood awake, cursing the Dhorn for taking the 'family' possibility away from us. I wanted to give you a child. That's all I've ever wanted. To see you happy. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? _– She started to throw the dishes against the wall. She didn't know why. _Are you happy that I remember how much I loved you? Are you? Are you happy that you didn't need to kill me the last time? _– She started punching his chest with weak punches. Then her legs failed her. He quickly grabbed her and sitted her on the sofa.

_Ask whatever you want. I will answer it all. With the truth. I promise you this._ – He said, noticing that she had so many doubts. So much sorrow on such a pure heart.

_In this life, can I have children? _– She asked, crying. _Yes, you can. The body is different. I mean, all your features are exactly the same, but on the inside, the body is renewed. _–He explained.

_What do you wish me to do with this information? I love you. Now what? What's the next step? _– She just sinked her head in her hands, trying to process all of this. _Now? Now I will make you happy. I will give you anything you wish. Just ask, and I'll make it happen. Just want you to be with me. I have a few rules, though. _– He smirked. – _Of course you do. And they are?_ – She made fun of him.

_No fucking with other man OR woman. No running away from me. No leaving the house without telling me where you're going. _– He was serious?– _And absolutely no missions or quests or whatever. You are my wife. And you'll be a house wife. And you'll let me have you whenever I please _–She looked at him stunned. _Oh, and no cooking. You'll kill me._ – He laughed – _How can I be a house wife if I can't cook? _– She chuckled. – _You'll learn. In time._

She started to pick up the broken pieces of porcelain, laughing to herself. He just stood there, teasing her with his stares. _Would you PLEASE stop staring at me? _–She asked, getting annoyed by the stares he was giving her. _No, Birdie, I can't. Seeing you being a good and behaved wife makes me really hard. I just want to take you against the sink. _–He smirked. But she had other plans. She wanted to see just I much he loved her. And the best way of testing him, was by not giving him what he wanted – and needed – from her.

_Sorry, sweetie, but I am too tired. Need my beauty sleep. And you – _she pointed at him – _really need a bath. I'll prepare you one. _– She said softly against his ear. – _Aren't you forgetting one of the rules? _– He looked at her with an almost angry face – _I need you. Now. Come. _–He tried to grab her wrist, but she was faster. _I am telling you that I am not in the mood. Please, let me prepare you that bath. _–She quickly fled to the bathroom, knowing that it would be hard to keep him away. She plugged the bath tub and turned the hot water on. Then the cold one. He kept watching her from the door. When she thought that the water was perfect, she closed both of them. _Come, the water is perfect. I'll be washing your armor in the kitchen. Call me if you need me._ – And she tried to get away again. Without success. This time, he caught her wrist and was holding her in his grip. _Where do you think you're going? You are going to bath me, like a good girl._He smiled at her almost ironically. Then, he took his clothes off and got into the tub. She knew she had to do this. Then, a dark thought crossed her mind. Would he kill her again, if she didn't do as he says? _Let's try it out_. Holding that thought in her mind, she opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

><p><em>Where the fuck do you think you're going, Birdie?<em> – He asked. She looked at him. His face was dark, almost scary. _I am going to the kitchen. To wash your armor. Just like I told I would. _–She defied him. She was up for it, and she knew it._ Don't you even fucking dare to go through that door, Birdie. Don't push me that far._ – But that's exactly what she wanted. To know how far he was willing to hurt her. And so, she left the room.

She heard the sound of water dripping onto the floor. She knew he was coming for her. Fear took over her. She was walking to the kitchen when he caught her. Grabbed her whole body and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't make a sound. She knew it would be worse. He entered the room and pulled the chair lying on the corner, sitting. Then he dropped her onto his lap. _You're misbehaving, Birdie. I need to punish you. _–He said, while laying her down on her back in his lap, then pulling her skirt up. _What the…?_– And in the place of her words, she heard a slap. It hurted. Then another one. Was he spanking her? And another one. She started crying. _What the fuck do you want from me?_– It was all she could say._ Obedience. _– He said while laying another slap onto her naked bottom. _But I am not a slave! _– She hissed at him. – _I know you're not. But I want you to behave from now on, or I'll have to punish you again. Are we clear? _– He asked. _I… I'll behave. _– She answered.

_Get on the bed. Now. _– He ordered. _I don't want to. Please. I am NOT in the mood. _– She was still trying to test him. _I'll get you in the mood. You don't get to say no to me. _– His voice was almost threatening. _Yes, I do. Last time I checked, you wanted a wife, not a sex slave. So, I do get to say no to you. _– She was really trying to push her luck. Before she even knew felt it, she was being thrown onto the bed. His big hands holding her by her waist, proving that she shouldn't bother to move, because she wasn't going anywhere.

_Aren't you going to beg me to stop? _– He asked coldly. _No need. If you love me, you won't do this._ – She was defying him. As at that point, they both knew it was a game. _Well, can I at least try to set you into the mood? Can I try to make you beg me to fuck you? I want to fuck you so hard, Juh. _– His eyes almost begged her as he kissed her neck, his lips travelling all over her face and neck.

_No. You can't. If I say no, that's a final no. So… No. _– She defied him. He backed off her and left to the bathroom. She was stunned, so she followed him. He was in the bath tub, looking like a vexed child. _That's it? No kissing, no touching, no punishing, no forcing yourself on me? You're just going to… give up? _– She smiled at him.

_Birdie… What's the point in that? I didn't bring you back to fight you. We are way past that. And I'm not giving up. I'm just making out a strategy on how to make you want me. You know, you've changed. You used to be more… wild. You used to beg me to fuck you every single night. And now you just… Say no to me. You're just a child. And you know what? You aren't even worth my fucking time. _– He got out the bath tub and got dressed. _I am going to the brothel to fuck some cunt. Since that having one at home is of no use to me. Don't wait up._ – Then he left.

_That fucked up, dark knight ass of a man! He prefers a whore, over me? I am going to fucking kill him!_ – She started throwing everything against the wall. She went to the bathroom. Saw herself in the mirror. _And you! _– She pointed at the beautiful young lady with a full bosom and deep blue eyes. _You are a really fucked up bitch! How can you love someone like him! I am going to kill you too! I am going to make sure that you don't ever come back. Ever!_ – She walked out running to the kitchen and picked up the sledgehammer on the armoire, rushed back to the bathroom and tore the mirror apart. Mirror shards scattered all over the bathroom, and she was barefoot. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't think. The pain, the disappointment was too much to bare. She was now crying like the world had ended. Then, she picked up a mirror shard off the floor. She aimed at her wrists, taking a deep breath to have the guts to do it. Then, blood. Everywhere. She leaned down on the corner, just waiting to die. _I ruined everything. And in the end, he was the one who killed me. Disappointment also kills._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

><p>He walks in, as drunk as a man can ever be. She could barely keep her head up. She heard a woman, laughing. Anger took over her and without knowing how, she screamed. <em>Take that fucking whore out of my house! <em>– _Last time I checked, Birdie, it was still MY house. Just go to sleep. _– He said laughing. She closed her eyes. She wanted to die. Wouldn't take long now. _Wait here, cunt. I'm going to take a leek. _– He said and entered the bathroom. Only then he noticed the shattered mirror and the trace of blood on the floor. Followed it to her. His face showed panic.

_Cunt! Go home! Out Now!_ – He screamed. After a few moments, we heard the door slam shut. _What the fuck have you done to yourself? _– He was panicking. Picked her up the floor and laid her on the sofa at the living room. _A favor. _– She coldly answered. _Just let me die. Don't even bother healing me. I've used poison, so… Just let me die with some dignity. _– She said looking at him. _You fucking idiot! Do you think I want you dead? I won't let you get away that easy!_ – He runned into the kitchen and came back a few moments later with a glass of something green. _Just drink this. It will fully heal you. _– And he tried to open her mouth. She bit him. _Ow, you bitch! I am trying to save your sorry ass! _– He growled. _I told you, let me die. _– Then she felt everything go black.

_She was laying on a doctor's litter. She didn't feel anything. All of her body was numb. Her belly was huge! Tried to look around. One doctor and two nurses. One of the nurses made her drink some kind of potion she didn't knew. She doesn't know how long she's been sleeping. But she was hearing baby cries. Her belly gone. She looked at the doctor. A beautiful baby boy was crying. "Nathan." She tried to reach the baby, but was grabbed by someone. "Where do you think you are going, wench? That baby is Dhorn property now. Don't worry, I will raise him myself." – This voice sounded familiar. A little too familiar. Arto Benthur was staring at her, with a grin in his face. "You prick, just give me my baby!" she howled. "I will, Joanna. After you marry me." He smiled at her. "I will kill myself first, you demon spawn!" she was fuming. "Might as well do me that favor"._

She moaned. _You are alright now. I am sorry that I had to knock you out unconscious, but you weren't helping. _– He said as she was sitting of the sofa. _Get the fuck away from me NOW! – _She yelled. _Don't you fucking dare touching me after you've been with a whore! – _She was fuming. _Birdie, if you don't give me what I need, then I'll find it somewhere else. _– He said, with a provoking tone. _You didn't need to be this drastic though. _– He had his gaze fixed on her. _You could've died. _– He shivered.

_Too bad I didn't, right? Now you can't fuck any bitch that appears in front of you. I am so sorry to disappoint you. – _She coldly replied. _You fucking cunt! Think that I want you dead? _– He slapped her across the face with a loud sound. _I need you! That's why I've brought you back! I love you, you stupid bitch! Can't you see that? _– He couldn't control his anger anymore. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her hard against the wall. _You want to die? Just say the words and I will kill you myself. THAT's how much I love you! _– He squeezed her neck and she felt herself running out of air. _I fucking love you! Been loving you for the last hundred and fifty years, you ungrateful bitch! I've killed for you, bled for you, cried for you! And you dare to think that I want you to die AGAIN? _– He let's go of her neck. She falls on the floor, gasping for air. Then, her face turns dark. _I can see how much you love me. Fucking with another woman, while thinking about me. That's love alright. You sadistic little man. – _She was now laughing at him. His eyes went dark. He pushed her again against the wall. _I am going to fuck you. Whether you want it or not. I don't care anymore. You are becoming what you used to be. I want you. Are you going to make me hurt you, Birdie? – _He asked, as she felt his member getting bigger, brushing through her groin. _It depends. _– She smirked. _On what? – _He asked, raising his eyebrow at her. _On how much you beg for it. Then, you'll have to kiss my feet. Oh, and for last, you'll have to… _- She pointed at her groin, as making fun of him. _So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you. _He said, while lifting of her feet, going straight to the bedroom. _I can walk, you know. _She couldn't stop laughing, taunting him. _You know, I am so fucking glad that you'll be screaming in a minute, Birdie. I am going to rip that laugh right of your throat. _– He was threading. She didn't care.

He literally threw her on the bed. Grabbed both her wrists above her head. Looked her right in the eyes. With his dagger, he cutted the loops of her dress and with his free hand, pulled the dress off her sweet body. He sniffed her neck. _The smell of fear. You look so fucking hot when you are afraid, Birdie. _– He said, as he brushed his caged hard member against her groin. _Dream on, you jerk. I am not afraid of you. Not since that night. You know that. _– She was defying him, once again. And he was sick of it. So, he played the bad boy, the one she used to like so much. She heard the sound of the zipper opening. Then, she felt herself being ripped apart.

With a quick motion, he invaded her, deep and hard. He knew that he was hurting her. He could see her pain in her eyes. But he also started to feel her wetness around him hard member. _Aren't you going to beg, Birdie? – _He asked while thrusting into her. _Just shut the fuck up and fuck me hard._ – She ordered. He winced. Felt her nails sticking into his flesh. Only made him want to love her faster, harder. They couldn't tell how many time passed, or how many times they loved each other. They just knew that they didn't want to be apart.


End file.
